The Traveller
The Traveller is the 11th episode of ''Creeped Out'''s first season, and the 11th episode of the series overall. It first aired on 6 February 2018 on CBBC. Synopsis Jodie and Brandon find themselves stuck in between times – and they are not alone. Plot Prologue The Curious stands outside Jodie and Brandon's building and spins around in a circle. The Narrator says some believe that if you do something bad, something bad will happen to you – but what if this was not simply the universe at work, but a creature you couldn't outrun? Episode Jodie and Brandon are messing around on their estate, throwing water balloons at each other, as well as other residents. Mrs. Gunson catches them in the act and points out Baz Warren, a young man who is now doing community service because she reported him to the police for stealing. Mrs. Gunson escorts Jodie home, where she is grounded by her mum. Outside, time appears to freeze, and a person with blue skin puts their hand on the back of Baz's neck, causing sparks to appear. Jodie invites Brandon to her house to play video games. They end up having a food fight and knocking the TV over, enraging Jodie's mum, who sends Brandon home and Jodie outside. As Jodie walks across the estate, she's approached by an old man in a state of agitation. He claims he is Baz Warren and says 'the thing with blue skin' came for him. Before running off, he gives Jodie a black box which is accompanied by a card reading 'take from me and I'll take from you'. Mrs. Gunson has been watching, and she confiscates the box from Jodie, placing it in a locker. Jodie picks the lock and takes the box home. She opens it and finds a large button; when she hits it and 'pauses' a conversation with her mum, she realises the button stops time. Using the button to sneak out without her mum noticing, Jodie finds Brandon and tells him about the box. Jodie and Brandon have some fun with the button, pausing and then starting time so they can make people do ridculous things and raid fridges for junk food. However, during a period of frozen time, they hear sounds and realise they are not alone. They see a man with blue skin walking around the estate. They fool the man by pretending to be frozen themselves, but after he walks away, they hear a woman screaming. They realise the screaming is coming from Mrs. Gunson's flat. Looking through the window, they see the blue-skinned man holding his hand over Mrs. Gunson's face; his touch causes her to age rapidly. He holds up the card saying 'take from me and I'll take from you'. He catches sight of Jodie and Brandon, and they run for cover. They realise the man punishes those who steal, and that he is looking for the black box. Jodie and Brandon leave the box in the middle of the estate. The blue-skinned man approaches and picks it up, but still seems to be after them. They hide in Jodie's flat, where Jodie sees her mum using a holiday fund, which she didn't know they had, to replace the TV Jodie and Brandon broke earlier. The blue-skinned man finds them and begins to attack Brandon, leaving a white streak in his hair, but Jodie tells him she is the one who stole the box. When Brandon protests that they have given the box back, the man gestures to Jodie's mum, and Jodie remembers something her mum said earlier: that Jodie's bad behaviour was 'taking years off her'. She realises she is being punished for causing her mum pain. Brandon insists Jodie has learned her lesson and will change from now on. She shakes hands with the blue-skinned man. The next day, Jodie sells off her games console and other possessions to replenish the holiday fund. The blue-skinned man has left her a card which reads: 'break your promise and I'll break mine. Until then... a reminder of the punishment that awaits'. She inspects her right hand, which is now wrinkled and aged. Epilogue The Curious looks down from a balcony on Jodie's estate. He picks up one of the 'take from me and I'll take from you' cards. The Narrator warns against behaving badly, even if you think no-one will find out, as there is something out there that knows whether or not you've been good. Cast * Jodie (Leah Choudhry) * Brandon (Daniel Ogbeide-John) * The Traveller (Andonis Anthony) * Mrs. Gunson (Emma Gregory) * June, Jodie's Mum (Rachel Leskovac) * Old Baz (Russell Richardson) * The Curious (William Romain) * The Narrator (Aurora Aksnes) Trivia * The antagonist is not named in the episode, and is only identified as 'The Traveller' in the end credits. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Part 2